If It Isn't Broken
by Nyctanthous
Summary: One-shot. Izaya finally gets caught by Shizuo. Blood. M/M. Rape. Death. Basically, all my usual warnings.*


Really wanted to write this one-shot, 'cause I haven't seen anything like this around. If anyone knows of any fics like this, message me? I'd love to read them~!

Warnings: M/M, rape, murder, gore, blood. Tragically, Shizuo's a bad guy in this fic. ;_;

If it isn't broken...

"IIIZZAAYYAAAAA!"

Shizuo's familiar roar echoed through the streets of Ikebukuro. A vending machine flew through the air, then a trash can, then a stop sign. Izaya laughed, easily skipping out of the way just moments before each of these things could hit him.

"You seem a little off your game today, Shizu-chan~!" he called. "Come on, don't you hate me anymore?"

Shizuo let out a wordless cry at the challenge, and when Izaya took off in the opposite direction, Shizuo raced after him. Izaya laughed and glanced back, giving Shizuo a mocking grin. He wasn't at all worried; he had outrun Shizuo many times. All he had to do was cross into Shinjuku, and then Shizuo would go away.

For the fun of it, Izaya took the most annoying path he could. He went through alleys and side-streets, up ladders and across rooftops, all with Shizuo breathing down his neck. When Izaya began to get tired, he headed for Shinjuku.

But when he crossed over into the other city, Shizuo didn't stop chasing him. Izaya cursed Shizuo for being so unpredictable, and then he cursed the burning ache in his ribs. He was faster than Shizuo, that he knew for certain, but Shizuo had his inhuman endurance working for him. Izaya panted and blinked sweat out of his eyes, forcing himself to keep calm. If Shizuo wouldn't stop chasing him on his own, then he would just have to make him stop.

That decided, Izaya took a sudden turn and raced across a busy street. Horns blared in his ears and brakes squealed, but he didn't get hit. And neither did Shizuo, as Izaya saw when he glanced over his shoulder. Oh well, no big deal. He still had other options.

So Izaya headed for the nearest school. He raced through the playground, hoping that Shizuo wouldn't risk following him and hurting any of the kids, but Shizuo didn't break stride. All the kids got out of the way and weren't hurt; the playground equipment wasn't so lucky.

Izaya scaled fences, leapt over walls, sprinted through active construction sites, but Shizuo kept chasing him. At last, he knew he had no choice but to face him, since it seemed like Shizuo wasn't going to give up, and he did so in a nice, quiet alley. This way, if it came down to a fight to the death, there would be no witnesses to Shizuo's murder.

"Shizu-chan's...persistent today," Izaya gasped out. He had his back to the wall and his flickblade bared, pointing at Shizuo's heart.

"I decided I was going to kill you this time, flea," Shizuo growled in return. "You're too much trouble to let live."

Izaya blinked. He couldn't remember doing anything particularly bad in the last few months. At least, not anything that would effect Ikebukuro or Shizuo. "Aw, I'm hurt, Shizu-chan! What have I done to deserve such cruelty?"

"You exist," Shizuo replied, angry blue veins pulsing in his neck and at his temples. "That's enough."

And it was then Izaya knew that Shizuo was really serious this time. He dropped his smirk and glared. "I'm not going down without a fight, you know."

In contrast, Shizuo's face broke into a feral grin. "Oh, I know. In fact, I'm looking forward to it."

Izaya dodged out of the way as Shizuo's fist came flying towards his face. He stabbed Shizuo in the arm, then ripped out the flickblade and cut a deep gash right through the middle of that black vest. To his dismay, Shizuo didn't even seem to notice these wounds. Again, Shizuo aimed for his head, and Izaya was forced to duck. Shizuo hit the brick wall instead, the force of his punch leaving behind a sizable crater.

Too late, Izaya realized that Shizuo was backing him into a corner. He made a break for it, but Shizuo grabbed him. Izaya desperately tried to sink his flickblade into one of those insane brown eyes, straight through to that monstrous, violent brain. Maybe that would kill this beast once and for all.

But Shizuo expected it and twisted to the side, letting the flickblade glance off his ear. Before Izaya could draw his arm back, Shizuo seized it and twisted, breaking the bone. Izaya hissed in pain and dropped the flickblade, which Shizuo immediately kicked far out of reach. Shizuo then grabbed Izaya by the throat and slammed him into the brick wall.

"Finally got you, you bastard," Shizuo snarled. Izaya couldn't reply because of the hand on his throat, and he lifted his unbroken arm to claw at Shizuo's face. Shizuo didn't even blink as Izaya's fingernails drew red lines that wept blood onto the pavement. The hand squeezed more tightly, and Izaya would have gasped, except he couldn't breathe. His eyes were falling shut and it was harder to connect his thoughts. His lungs were screaming.

Then suddenly, there was air again. Izaya fell to the ground and coughed, gulped down a greedy lungful of air, and coughed again. Shizuo's foot landed on his chest and pressed down, but not hard enough to really hurt him.

Izaya caught his breath and looked up. He couldn't figure out what Shizuo was thinking, which both frustrated and terrified him. Shizuo was still planning on killing him, that was obvious, but there was something new in his eyes, fighting against the violence for control. Izaya had never seen it before, so he didn't know what it was until Shizuo had grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him off the ground, and crushed their mouths together.

_No, _Izaya thought through the pain and the taste of his bleeding gums. _No no no no..._

But it was too late now, too late since the moment Shizuo started chasing him. Izaya was weak and couldn't fight back, not that it would do any good. He knew he had been over-confident by taking them somewhere no one could see. How could he have thought he would be able to defeat something like Shizuo? Stupid...

Izaya sucked in a rattling breath when Shizuo finally released his lips. He shivered as Shizuo's hands ripped off his clothing, and closed his eyes while Shizuo's lips trailed dangerously down his neck, finally stopping just above his collarbone.

"You've fucked me over so many times, flea," Shizuo said in a low voice against the pale skin, his vicious laugh sending a chill up Izaya's spine. "I finally get to pay you back."

Shizuo bit down. Izaya screamed in agony and his back arched off the ground. This wasn't a love bite; it was two gaping trenches in his neck that would need stitches. Shizuo let go, and Izaya fell back to the ground, breathing heavily. Izaya winced as Shizuo grabbed his legs and forced them apart, hooking his ankles over those broad shoulders.

"I hate you so fucking much," Shizuo said, then all Izaya knew was pain.

Was he screaming? Was he crying? Was he breathing at all? Izaya didn't know, but he didn't think so because he could still hear Shizuo's grunts and moans and that disgusting, syrupy sound of thrusts lubricated by his own blood. He was being destroyed from the inside. Izaya's vision went red, then white, then it faded into black. He was in the dark with only hell as company.

"Ngh...I...h-hate you...Iz...Izaya!"

And then the grunting and the moaning and all those awful sounds went away. Izaya knew that most of his bones were broken, he knew that there was blood leaking out of his mouth. His vision slowly returned, but it was blurry and distorted. A person was standing over him, looking down.

Izaya heard a murmur of words in a mean, contemptuous tone that he couldn't find the strength to listen to. A shiny black shoe prodded him in the side, but he didn't react. Why was the sky getting dark? Was it night already? Izaya felt a burn on his bare stomach when the person flicked a lit cigarette at him. His body was twitching, trying to wake itself up, to keep itself alive. The cigarette slowly rolled off and fell to the pavement.

There were more words now. It sounded final, like a farewell. Izaya thought one of the words might be his name, but he didn't know which one it was. He was sinking, and everything was far away and so quiet now.

A bit of resistance rose in his mind as it clung to life, to his unaccomplished goals and lost dreams, but it broke down easily enough.

A stab of fear came next. He was afraid of this, of dying. Too bad. He didn't have a choice.

Sadness.

Anger.

Regret.

Then he was alone except for the voices echoing inside his head. The voices were from a memory, he thought. And, since they were in his head, the memory...memories?...were probably his.

But he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember...

"_You piss me off."_

"_I love humans!"_

"_Oh? Too bad. I thought you and I could have some fun."_

"_I just love them!"_

"_Shut up."_

"_I'm in love with them!"_

"_Don't be like that, Shizuo-kun."_

"_And that's why...humans should come to love me as well."_

"_See? Isn't this fun?"_

Izaya closed his eyes.

The End


End file.
